Gotham: The Legacy
by SpikeSpeigel
Summary: Based on the origin of Batman. Bruce Wayne is currently in eleventh grade and is just beginning as a hero, but is currently only a vigilante. With police wanting him behind bars, and crime syndicates wanting him dead. What is he to do? {NO FLAMERS}
1. Prologue

(NOTE: I post comments according to Chapters up here. Mask of Zorro was released in 1985 and remade in 1995. There for I used Casablanca instead because his dad is attempting to educate his son about older movies, and there were many remakes saying different movies. No, this is not a revision of any other stories written on www.fanfiction.net, I began writing this [inspired by Smallville] several months ago. In which I gave up a few months ago, then decided to restart it. The story is currently planned to introduce several characters ranging from the Scarecrow to the Triads.)

Prologue

New beginnings

A boy, no older than 12 years old, once lived with his parents. This boy was no ordinary boy. He had great potential. His name is Bruce Wayne, son of Truman and Martha Wayne. He was brought up in a billionaire family, the richest in all of Gotham.

One day, he came home from school and his dad announced that they were going to go see Casablanca. Bruce was all excited about going to see the movie.

Afterwards, his life turned upside down. It would be the last time he ever saw his parents. It began to rain, when his father decided to take a short cut through an ally. Halfway through the ally a man came out of no where and started barking orders.

"Give me your money," he yelled.

"What's happening?" Bruce said.

"It'll be alright," Martha reassured.

"Here," Truman said taking of his watch and tossing his wallet to the shadowed figure.

The shadowed figure loaded his gun.

"No," Truman retaliated. "Let our son live, please," Truman begged.

The shadowed figure fired three times. Two hit Martha and Truman, the third was fired at a policeman in the street. "I may be a criminal," he said sinking into the shadows. "But that doesn't mean I don't have a heart. Get out of here before I change my mind and kill you too."

Bruce fell to the ground and began to cry. The police arrived soon after. They questioned Bruce about what happened, but no clues turned up. Perhaps Bruce was just too young at the time.

The police didn't know what to do with the you Bruce Wayne. The police called Wayne manor hoping to contact Alfred, but no one answered. At 9:00 am, Alfred was finally reached:

"Alfred," Commissioner Gordon said, then paused to let the suspense rise and think out his words." "We have some terrible news for you."

"It's about the Waynes," Alfred said slowly, as if in shock. "What happened?" Afred gulped beginning to breath heavilly.

I'm sorry, but," Commissioner Gordon began to say, then paused. "There is no easy way to say this, but," he took a deep breath. "Martha and Truman are dead."

"And Bruce?" Alfred asked hastily.

"Bruce is alive," Gordon said, looking outside to give Bruce a smile. "He is here with me. I would like to request that you come pick him up, but if you'd like to wait a day, I would understand."

"I'll come get him now," Alfred said hanging up the phone.


	2. Part 1

Part 1

The Decision

  
  


A young man,

Caught between his fears and his future,

Will always have decisions to make,

Are they right?

Or are they wrong?

Is there even a right or wrong?

  
  


Young men always have dreams,

Trying to keep them alive,

But some day he needs to make a decision,

Will his dreams live?

Or will they die?

Is there even such thing as dreams?

  
  


When a young man comes to a conclusion,

He must lose something,

What is it that he must lose though?

A friend?

His personal life?

His parents?

  
  


But there are people that strive for the best,

It's up to them to see the truth behind their lives,

It's up to them to fight for what they believe in,

It's up to them to save the future, for themselves...

And for us all.

  
  



	3. The Hero That Doesn't Exist

Chapter 1

  
  


The Hero That Doesn't Exist

  
  


It has been 4 years since Bruce Wayne lost his parents. Ever since that day, Bruce began training the Martial Arts. 

Bruce is now 16 years old. He has been running Wayne Tech for 2 years. He was a bit confused on what to do with his training now. He could either fight crime or stay the regular billionaire that he has been.

Bruce went to school every day like an ordinary child, but right after he went to Wayne Tech. He was always busy. If he wasn't at school, he was at Wayne Tech, and if we wasn't at Wayne Tech, he was training.

One day, Bruce was trying to think about his decision, but he was abruptly interrupted by school.

"Bruce," Alfred yelled. "It's time for school. You bike is out front."

"Thanks," Bruce said grabbing a coat then running out the door.

He looked at the motorcycle and smiled. He shook his head in amazement then looked back to the door way.

"I thought you might want to use your driver's license a little bit," Alfred said slyly.

"More like trying to get me killed," Bruce laughed. "I'll try it though, but only once."

Bruce walked to the motorcycle and strapped on his helmet. He revved up his motorcycle, it purred like a kitten. Then he drove out the gate, into the sunrise.

"Yahoo!" Bruce yelled flying through the streets feeling the breeze in his face.

He drove through the many sites on his road to Gotham. From the distance he saw an explosion and people running.

"What's happening?" Bruce asked hastily.

"The Triads are robbing a bank," the man replied. "I'd find another route if I were you."

Bruce drove on, then stopped in the middle of the road. He pulled his motorcycle off to the side the walked back to the middle of the road. Another explosion occurred and a car was driving right out of it. It was the Triads, they were driving straight towards Bruce and gaining speed fast. The honked their horn several times, but Bruce wouldn't move.

"Move out of the way boy," yelled a man from the sidewalk, but Bruce didn't flinch a bit.

Bruce jumped into the air and kicked through the front windshield and breaking through the back window. The car swerved out of control into a neighboring building. Bruce quickly ran back to his motorcycle then drove to school.

  
  


After school, Bruce drove to Wayne Tech, and quickly went to his office. Once in his office, he turned on the news. Christie Cragstone was on the field today reporting from the scene of the Triad crime:

"Today, a young man between the ages of 15 and 16, stopped the Triads from escaping police clutches, but caused over 10,000 dollars in damages. The boy hasn't been found yet, but witnesses say he was wearing a black helmet, black leather jacket, blue jeans, and drove away on a Harley Davison Motorcycle.

"I would like to reiterate that we are live from the First National Bank. Commissioner? Commissioner Gordon?"

"Yes?" Commission Gordon asked.

"Have any clues turned up about the Triads or this young man, other than what is already known?" Christie Cragstone asked.

"Not yet," Commissioner Gordon replied. "But we are using our best resources to find clues."

Bruce turned off the television and started to think:

'I could fight crime, just as good as those police. I mean it was me that stopped those Triads. No one knows, except me.'

A knock came from the office door. Bruce looked up. "Come in."

"For the past few nights the Triads have broken into our depots," the Vice President of Wayne Tech, George Walker, said. "Do you have any suggestions?"

"Why wasn't I contacted when they started?" Bruce questioned.

"Originally," George started. "We thought it would be a one time occurance, but it's still happening."

"I should've known from the beginning," Bruce stated. "Since they are breaking into different depots we will combine what they are stealing into one depot. We will be prepared when they go and steal it this time. What are they stealing anyways?" Bruce asked suspiciously.

"Asteroid and Meteor fragments from Smallville," George replied.

'What?' Bruce thought. He walked over to the balcony doors and opened them. He walked out then looked across all of Gotham. "Why would anyone want that? No matter, do what I said and everything should be fine. If you don't mind, I should get going now."

Bruce walked back in his office then shut the doors. He looked across Gotham once again and gazed into the deep blue sky. "Maybe, just maybe," he said.

  
  


Bruce walked into his study area then looked at a painting of his parents. He usually talks to this painting when he's got something on his mind since it inspires him to take action.

"I don't know what I should do. I want to fight crime, but with my life so crazy already... I don't know. I know I'm ready, but I can't find the time. Maybe I shouldn't fight crime, but I must take vengeance on your death." Bruce paused and began to cry. He clenched his fist and punched the ground. Tears of sorrow and pain fell to the ground as the anger and hate built up. "If only I could've done something. I'll do something now" Bruce yelled filling the entire mansion with his voice.

"Do what?" Alfred said appearing in the door.

"I'm going to fight crime," Bruce said boldly. "I must tank revenge for my parents."

"Oh my," Alfred said in a surprised tone. "Please, be careful."

"I don't have much time," Bruce said in a hurry. "Find the lightest black clothing we've got, I will need a black mask to go with it. I need to cover all of my skin."

Bruce quickly changed clothes and rushed to the depot. At the depot, Bruce quickly scurried to the top of the building. He looked down the window, only to find the guards unconscious. The Triads were looking through the boxes for meteor fragments.

Bruce jumped through the window, scattering glass around the room. He landed on top of a Triad and back kicked another. The Triads began to run, and time wasn't on his side. He had to act fast. He grabbed several asteroid fragments and through them. They were just large enough to knock them unconscious or down. Two of the Triads went unconscious, but unluckily for the other he just fell.

"Why do you want the Kryptonite?" Bruce asked.

"How do you know what this junk is?" the punk asked.

"Answer the damn question," Bruce shouted.

The Triad stared in shock. He quivered some words, but they were too distorted to understand. The only thing supporting the Triad now was Bruce. He shoved the Triad several feet away.

Bruce looked up at the truck that was pulling out of the docking bay. He ran outside and quickly glanced around. It was up to him to stop th Triads now, and he wasn't about to give up. He saw a ladder to the left of him, and decided to climb it. He scurried to the top and quickly ran across the roof tops when it began to rain.

"I'll never catch up," Bruce said aloud having a hard time catching up. All of a sudden the truck stopped, it seemed as though that time was now catching up to him. Bruce began to laugh. "Just my damn luck. What the hell are they thinking? Didn't they notice me by now?"

Bruce stood up and a bolt of lightning streaked across the sky. He backed away from the ledge then ran forward. HE JUMPED!!! A loud clunk came from on top of the truck.

"What the hell was that?" one Triad said.

"I don't know." the other replied

A volley of bullets came through the roof luckily missing Bruce completely. Bruce took in heavy deep breaths. The truck began to accelerate. It picked up speed faster than before. The Triads knew Bruce was their.

Bruce slid off the roof and kicked the driver's window open. The driver slammed on the brakes, but was soon knocked unconscious like the rest of his fallen comrades by Bruce's "magical" kick. Bruce quickly jumped out of the window and rolled upon hitting the concrete. The truck soon spun out of control and slammed into a store.

Bruce quickly ran into the shadows trying to cover his cuts and scratches. He came to an ally and dropped to the ground. He took out a cell phone, which was amazingly not destroyed when he struck the paved road. He dialed a number and waited for an answer.

"I'm in the ally outside Marie's Flowershop," Bruce said trying to hide his pain. "Please... hurry." He hung up and soon went unconscious in the rain.


	4. Red Alert!

(This story has been discontinued until further notice due to a lack of reviews and my "Outlaw Bebop" and "DC vs. Marvel" stories and ideas. The first two Outlaw Bebops are out now and the first DC vs. Marvel will be out soon.)

  
  


"Ooh," Bruce moaned. "Where am I?"

"Master Bruce," Alfred said kindly. "You fell off a jet ski in Gotham Bay, don't you remember?"

"But what about that-," Bruce began.

"Jet ski, Bruce," Alfred interrupted trying to hint to Bruce. "I suppose you might have amnesia."

"Yeah," Bruce stated. "Maybe."

"Mr. Bruce," a doctor said. "I'm doctor Harry Brown, and you've got two broken ribs, but you should be alright in a few weeks."

"A few weeks?" Bruce moaned. "Can I keep training judo?"

"I'm sorry," Dr. Brown said. "But you'll have to keep off you ribs for a while."

"So no judo?" Bruce replied. "What about other forms of the martial arts?"

"No Mr. Wayne," Dr. Brown said beginning to get annoyed. "I'm sorry, but you'll have to keep off your ribs. I want to see you in two weeks, got it?"

"Fine," Bruce stated gruffly.

The Doctor left the room. Alfred and Bruce walked out the hall then down to the stairs. Alfred led Bruce to the BMW waiting outside for him. They then began the drive home. 

On the way home Bruce began to think about his impossible defeat earlier that night. To him, this was very personal. He decided to train harder and harder till he was the very best. Even with his broken ribs, he would train even if it killed him. Bruce made a promise to himself that some day the city would know a hero that would fight all forms of crime.

Upon Bruce's arrival at home, he entered the living room and sat in a chair in front of the fire place. He thought about what the Triads were stealing:

"Kryptonite?" Bruce thought. "Why would anyone want kryptonite? It's not like anyone would want it, would they? That stuff is basically worthless besides it's minor radioactive charge. If someone would want it, then who would? Perhaps Lex Corp, but they don't have any dealings in the scientific community. This is confusing, could it be a new crime syndicate? Maybe they were stealing it to destroy something with it. Perhaps if they had enough they could make an ultimate weapon."

"Bruce," Alfred said walking in. "Turn on the news, hurry."

"What?" Bruce said turning on the TV.

"Earlier tonight," Harold Holtberg said. "We saw an amazing thing take place. It appears, the same boy from this morning stopped the Triads once again, but as before he caused over $10,000 in damage. He's a vigilante and the police highly appreciate the help, but with all the damage he's done they'd rather have the crooks get away."

"I can't believe this," Bruce said. "They're stealing well over 30 grand of my money, and now their complaining about that."

"Don't lose your temper," Alfred said replied. "They're only worried about the safety of the city with what you've done so far. I recommend donating 15 grand to them to repair."

"Oh well," Bruce said calming down. "Your right. I'll do that."

"Perhaps you should get some sleep," Alfred recommended.

"Your right," Bruce said standing up. "I'll see you in the morning, Alfred."

  
  


Over the next few weeks, the Triads didn't attempt at anymore kryptonite, they didn't even break into any depots. Bruce's ribs healed like normal, and Bruce decided that the only way to solve figure out why the Triads wanted the kryptonite would be to go to it's source. It was the final day of school before the summer, so Bruce decided to go to school.

Since it was the last day of school, the principle wanted to try something a little different. The principle held a special celebration for the school. Each period would have a different grades attending it. Bruce's grade went third period since he was in eleventh grade.

"Hey Bruce," Harvey shouted walking over to Bruce. "What are you doing during the summer?"

"Oh, Harvey," Bruce said. "I will be going to Smallville for a little bit of R&R. The Kent family said I could stay with them while I'm there."

"Isn't that Lex territory?" Harvey said smirking.

"Cute," Bruce laughed. "You know, I don't care if Lex Luther is there, but it amazes me how many strange things happen there."

"Strange things?" Harvey replied. "What do you mean?"

"Lots of strange stuff tends to happen there," Bruce said. "But I don't really want to go into detail."

"Oh well," Harvey sighed. "I'll see you next year, right?"

"You should," Bruce said smiling. "Unless something goes wrong in Smallville."

"Don't get stupid now," Harvey stated. "I wanna see you here next year."

"Funny," Bruce replied. "I think I'll do fine."

"Hey Bruce," Mr. Wong said running over. "Have you seen Trevor anywhere?"

"Trevor?" Bruce replied. "Trevor Williams? Sorry, haven't seen him."

"Hmm," Mr. Wong replied out loud running off. "Something is wrong..."

"What was that about?" Bruce asked.

"I don't know," Harvey replied. "I've gotta go talk to someone. I'll see ya around some time."

"See ya," Bruce said waving.

Gun shots began to fire into the room. Several people fell. Bruce looked around, but couldn't see where they came from.

"Alright people," a voice shouted into the room. "We're Triads and we're here to take your cash and Mr. Wayne. Where is Mr. Wayne?"

Bruce ran out of the auditorium down the halls to his locker. He quickly unlocked it and opened it up. Bruce looked around for his helmet and black clothes.

"Freeze," a deep voice said from behind Bruce while he was in the locker. "Funny. Didn't think you would escape the auditorium."

"What do you want?" Bruce replied. 

"What do you think?" the Triad stated. "Kryptonite have anything to do with Wayne Tech?"

Bruce glanced up and remembered how he'd stopped the criminals several weeks before.

"You know your messing with the wrong person," Bruce stated.

"Well," the triad began. "I'm figuring you won't try anything stupid."

"Guess your right," Bruce said smirking.

Bruce sprawled to the ground just as the Triad began to firing his gun. He slid his legs around the Triad's feet. Bruce kicked causing the Triad to fall forward. After kicking, he slid underneath the Triad while he hanged onto the locker. Finally, he slammed the locker into the back of the Triad's head knocking him unconscious.

Bruce grabbed his clothes and ran into the bathroom, right across the way. He quickly changed clothes, including a black mask, then ran back out. He ran to the auditorium, where a fight has broken out. The Triads were fighting with the student, but they lost their guns in the first rumble.

Bruce glanced over at Harvey, who was standing off to the side watching in shock as to what's happening. Bruce jumped over the crowd and kicked the first Triad he could.

One of the triads grabbed Bruce and threw him towards the wall. Five more triads surround him. One of the Triads stepped forward and punched Bruce across the face.

Bruce twisted his head back up straight and looked at the Triad. "Bad move, tough guy." He said smirking.

The Triad returned his punch at looked at Bruce in shock. "What?" He said in fear.

Bruce kicked the Triad in the face, causing him to fall down. The triad's partner charged in and threw a cross, but Bruce slipped to the right and threw and elbow to his back. The triad fell to the ground slamming his head into the ground. The other three Triads ran in front of Bruce.

"Come on," Bruce said mocking the Triads. "I can do this all day."

Bruce ran in between the Triads. Bruce kicked out one's shin and punched another in the face. More Triads ran over to support. Bruce spun around with a spinning hook kick causing all of them to fall.

Several more triad ran over and tried to tackle Bruce, but he remained standing. Bruce knocked all the triads off him, sending them several feet into the air. Bruce began to smile and ran to another part of the auditorium.

"Who was that guy?" some of the students said. "He is awesome."

One more triad confronted Bruce. The triad charged towards Bruce and threw to punches, but Bruce slipped both of them. After quickly dodging the two punches, Bruce kicked the triad into his side and head followed by a round kick to his face.

The triad threw another random punch in, but once again missed. Bruce rolled over a table set up for the celebration. Next thing Bruce knew, the triad was throwing the table at him. The table bursted into splinters as Bruce stopped it from hitting him. Bruce finally charged at the triad and threw three straight punches, causing the triad to drop to the ground.

"Next time watch who you mess with," Bruce said.

The police quickly arrived, just as Bruce ran off. It has been an exciting last day of school, but summer is just around the corner...


End file.
